<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The SHIELD is starting to peel off by kaatjedeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803082">The SHIELD is starting to peel off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatjedeee/pseuds/kaatjedeee'>kaatjedeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of Shield: The next generation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter - Fandom, Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, X-Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I haven't tagged everything yet, Multi, This is gonna be dark guys, a genocide between inhumans and mutants, a genocide takes place, and super angsty, and we don't give spoilers, because that would be giving spoilers, x men apocalypse style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatjedeee/pseuds/kaatjedeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the year 2030. The island nation of Genosha has made use of mutants and inhumans as slaves for as long as people can remember. When their king gets murdered by a radical inhuman/mutants group, the government gets taken over by a radical group with only one goal: Clearing the world from everything that is enhanced, so only the “pure” will remain. </p><p>SHIELD has returned to being an organization in the shadows, keeping a watchful eye on everything that is happening in the world and the universe. The former SHIELD-team from agent Coulson is living a quiet life these days; Fitzsimmons are raising their children in the Scottish highlands, working on new projects. Mack and Elena live with their twin boys in the suburbs of Los Angeles, while Daisy and Daniel are everywhere and nowhere. Daniel is the current SHIELD director while Daisy is creating safe havens for inhumans all over the world. In the meanwhile, they are also trying to raise their children, Maggie and Thomas.</p><p>When the world starts to realize Genosha is trying to commit genocide on everything enhanced, it is already too late. Members of “the league of pures and prosperity” are invading countries world wide, and sacrifices will need to be made…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agents of Shield: The next generation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer about Angst etc.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear readers of this fanfic,</p><p>Before I start posting chapters to this fic, I feel obliged to put a disclaimer on here. </p><p>The main reason for this disclaimer is that A), this fic is gonna be angsty as hell. It's going to contain graphic violence and some ugly things that happend during real genocides as well. Understand that these things can still happen in our world. The "genocide" (point B) in this story will be based on the model of genocides, which contains 8 different phases.</p><p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>1. Classification</p>
      <p>2. Symbolization</p>
      <p>3. Dehumanization</p>
      <p>4. Organization</p>
      <p>5. Polarization</p>
      <p>6. Preparation</p>
      <p>7. Extermination</p>
      <p>8. Denial</p>
      <p>Also, expect the chapters to be huge. Really huge. Further on, I'm not gonna give anything away. </p>
      <p>I hope you will enjoy reading the story. I hope this disclaimer has informed you enough. </p>
      <p>Love,</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Kaatjedeee</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Always being the hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>22 September 2039   5.30 AM</strong>
</p><p>            The buzzing from the alarm clock on his nightstand pulled him from his slumber. Just like the previous few weeks, his night’s sleep had been crappy, filled with dreams of his wife, work issues and the world being on fire. How he responded to these dreams and nightmares was never the same. Sometimes he woke up while gasping for air. He’d had moments in which he had woken up in a full blown panic attack, in which May had needed to calm him down, because he didn’t want his children to notice. Today had been one of firsts. It had been a while since the alarm clock had woken him up. Maybe he had been saved “by the bell”. <br/>           He swung his legs over the edge of his bunk, thinking about the rhythm they had developed over the last couple of weeks. In their particular situation, a regular rhythm could be very dangerous. <br/>            After a good five minutes of throwing water in his face, director Sousa decided he was awake enough for now. There was work to be done. Quickly he changed into some clothes, leaving his room in the lighthouse. When he got in the hallway exactly at 5.45-<br/>            “Morning Sousa.” <br/>           “Melinda. Talk to me. What did I miss?” <br/>            “We’ve gotten a new shipment of refugees somewhere around 2AM. Thomas and Maggie were with the shipment, but Maggie had to go to the medical bay because of some scratches she caught. Be aware when you see her, she’ll probably start bugging you about the terrigen again”.<br/>            A sigh escaped his lips.<br/>            “It’s not something I could use right now, but I can’t say that I’m surprised. Anything else?” <br/>            “Mack is overseeing the new entries, taking them through screening, but Deke keeps complaining that Mack is getting more paranoid with the day, suspecting everyone to be a member of the League. You know how he gets. Right now I don’t have anything against his paranoia, but if it gets out of hand-” <br/>            “If it gets out of hand, we’ll handle it”, Daniel replied. “Have any more of the strongholds been hit during the night?” <br/>            “No, but the shipment from Wakanda barely got here. Their ship took heavy fire. Their commanding officer is in the Med Bay with a bunch of second- and third-degree burns. Diana doesn’t know where she needs to start.”<br/>            “That’s it?” <br/>            “No.” <br/>            He stared at the roof for a moment, wondering why he always kept jinxing it. A brown-haired teenager pulled his attention away from May. <br/>            “Morning Tom.” <br/>            “Morning dad.” <br/>            The boy gave his father a quick embrace, before he continued calibrating his side arm.<br/>            “Give me that.” <br/>            May grabbed the gun from the boy's hands and did within minutes what had taken him apparently longer. <br/>            “Thomas, we’ve been over this.” <br/>            “I know, I know’, he replied. “I didn’t have any trouble during the op, everything went fine. Only Mags needed to play the hero again.” <br/>            Daniel and May exchanged a glare. He knew she was right. Again. <br/>            “Don’t worry about your sister, I was on my way to talk to her in the med bay anyway. When was the last time you slept?” <br/>            It took his son a bit too long to answer.<br/>           “Go find yourself a bed Thomas. You know the rules.” <br/>            “But dad-”<br/>            “Your aunt Melinda even makes me follow it, and I’m in charge of this place. You and your sister are high up the food chain here, so you know what that means-” <br/>            “Everyone who is important needs to get a decent amount of sleep. I know.” <br/>            "Good. Take the bed in the office, no one will interrupt you there."<br/>             Both Daniel and May kept looking at Thomas until he had vanished from their sight. May gestured Daniel to go on: the hallways of the light house were filled with refugees and more work had to be done.<br/>             "You should pay Fitz a visit today."<br/>            “Are you sure that is wise? You know what happened last time.” <br/>            “You know what needs to be done. There are only few who can get through to him. You are one of those few.” <br/>            Daniel did not respond, but he knew that she was right, as usual.<br/>            “It still has to wait. I need to speak to Maggie first.”<br/>          May and Daniel parted ways in the hallway, with the latter on his way to the medical bay. There, a dark curled young woman with dark eyes was being tended to by a blond, a bit older than she was.<br/>         “I’m not in the mood for a lecture.”<br/>            “Mags-“<br/>            “Hairline fractures. A bit worse and it would have been fractured in two places. She has some first and second degree burns here and there, but nothing the healing chamber shouldn’t be able to handle.”<br/>            “Thank you Diana,” Daniel replied. “Would you mind giving me and my daughter a minute?”<br/>            “Of course director. Inform one of the assistants when you’re done with… Well, whatever you are meant to do, so they can prepare the chamber for her.”<br/>            The oldest Fitzsimmons left Daniel and the dark haired 17-year old alone at the bed she had been treating her in. He could feel a certain anger growing inside of him, but he knew that it would only work opposite when it came to his oldest daughter.<br/>            “Are you gonna lecture me again about not getting the terrigen when I’m turning 18? If I’d had-“<br/>            “Anne Melinda Margeret Sousa-Johnson, we’ve had this discussion often enough in the past and you know very well why you can’t-“<br/>            “Really dad, you’re gonna use my full name again? If this had been a situation with Ruben-“<br/>            “ENOUGH!”<br/>            So much for keeping his true feelings inside. Daniel grabbed Maggie by her arm and while she protested, he pulled her into one of the closed private rooms connected to the med bay.<br/>           “Sit.”<br/>            Maggie Sousa-Johnson kept her mouth wisely shut. She knew that there was a lot she could do in her father’s presence, but sometimes… When it came to her and her little brother Thomas, he could get outbursts. Aunt May always called it “his special worry”.<br/>            “Do you understand that I’m really trying to maintain my selfcontrol?”<br/>            She nodded.<br/>            “Then I’m telling you this for the very last time, Mags. The world is hunting enhanced and powered people. Giving you the terrigen would be the same as signing your death sentence.”<br/>            “But mom always taught us that the gift is our birth right and that it is our own choice to receive it”, she replied.<br/>            “Well, I’m pretty sure she would have agreed with me under the current circumstances.”<br/>            “And what if she did not?”<br/>           “Dammit Mags, can’t you see that I’m trying to keep your safe here?!”<br/>            “I’m an agent of SHIELD, the organization YOU are the director of. I can take care of myself.”<br/>            Daniel let out a screech that for the first time in forever scared the girl. A dull feeling started to form inside her chest- <em>Fear. <br/></em>            “The only reason you are going on missions for me is because May trained you to become the agent you are today, just like she trained your mom back in the day. The both of them would want that you’re able to protect yourself, but the outside is a death sentence.”<br/>            “How can you say that?”<br/>            “I can’t lose you like I lost your mother.”<br/>            “She died during the first days of the siege of America.”<br/>            “That…”<br/>            Daniel sighed.<br/>            “You were so young when all of this started. You were only 10 years old. Thomas was 8. Your mom just dying during the first days of the siege… That’s not what really happened.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Classification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Classification: When it becomes WE vs. THEM.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“It’s all the fault of these inhumans.” <br/></em><em>“Breaking the Sokovia accords should not be tolerated.” <br/></em><em>“We should make an example out of them, especially from the famous ones.” <br/></em><em>“How does a mandatory figure like Quake react to all of this?” <br/></em><em>“The inhumans are dangerous to all of us!” <br/></em>            When Daniel <em>had heard from the hit on the royal house of Genosha by an inhuman, Daniel had immediately returned home, knowing Daisy was home with the kids. This was how he had found her; Staring at the TV-screen, going through all the different channels. </em><em>He was surprised the house wasn’t shaking yet. <br/></em><em>            “Daisy?”<br/></em><em>            “Are the kids upstairs?” <br/></em><em>            When he had opened the front door, Maggie had told him what happened; Daisy had heard the news real and had kept staring at the screen from the tv. When she had not responded to them anymore, they had decided mommy had become “scary”, and that it would be better to wait for him. Wise choice. <br/></em><em>            “I have to say it… You kinda freaked them out.” <br/></em><em>            That seemed to wake her up from her thoughts. Slowly, she turned her head to her husband, who could see that she had been crying. Daniel had known his wife long enough by now to know there had been a time in which an event like this would only have made her mad, angry at the world. After two children and a life filled with pain and sorrow, only pain and worry remained. <br/></em><em>            “I’ve seen this before.”<br/></em><em>            “You have?” <br/></em><em>            “It was back in the day when we were on an old SHIELD-base called The Playground. They say Peggy Carter herself has overseen the construction. It used to be a SSR bunker before SHIELD got its hands on it.” <br/></em><em>            “I recognize the name. Spend some time there myself back in 1949. Too many secrets are hidden there.” <br/></em><em>           “Back then the Terrigen had gotten out by something my mom, Jiaying did and people started to go through terrigenisis everywhere. It’s how Yo-Yo got her powers, but some bad people did as well. A senator called Nadeer started a hunt on us, wanted to exterminate us from daily life. She even killed her own brother who had been stuck in a husk for almost 4 months.” <br/></em><em>            “What happened to her?” <br/></em><em>            “I had to sign the Sokovia accords and she got killed by a mercenary who accidentally transformed himself into an inhuman who could explode, while he was in her office. It all fizzled out quite easily, but this is… Different. Nadeer her Watchdogs where the only ones spreading hate. Now it is suddenly everywhere again. Humanity vs. the inhumans. On one channel they are even holding a panel where they’re wondering if I will ever kill the president one day.” <br/></em><em>            He sat down next to her on the couch. She put her head against his shoulder. <br/></em><em>            “I have the feeling this is gonna be bad, Danny.” <br/></em><em>            “Whatever it will turn out to be, I’m sure we can handle it.” <br/></em><em>            “I used to be alone when everything with Nadeer happened. Back then I somewhat didn’t care, because if I got hurt, I was the only one getting hurt you know?”<br/></em><em>            “I know. I know.” <br/></em><em>          “Now I have you and the kids… I’m scared something is going to happen to the three of you. I don’t know how I can protect you without locking you on the heli carrier 24/7.” <br/></em><em>            “We’re spies, Dais”, Daniel answered. “We’ll figure our way out of it.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When the great ones fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            While the light of the healing chamber illuminated her body, Maggie was unable to keep her mind focused. Her hand and arm hurt, but the pain was nothing with everything that was going through her mind. She had always known her father as a kind and loving man, but after their conversation she had gotten to realize how scary he had become. He had hidden many things from her and Thomas. Thomas could never know what happened to their mom.<br/>           Never.<br/>            Many messed up things had happened during the last couple of years. She had seen people get killed, she had killed people herself and she had probably seen everyone in her family kill someone else. Not that she minded- Wait, was she supposed to mind?<br/>            Reality was very easy for a girl like her. Kill, or be killed. She had seen first-hand what the league of P &amp; P (pures and prosperity, but hey, that was a mouth full) could do. If you were enhanced and they only killed you, you were among the lucky ones. Sometimes they only shot you in the head with a bullet. Sometimes they shot you with a dismantler. You would literally feel every cell in your body getting eaten away by the venom released from the bullet. First your upper skin would vanish. Then the lower layers of your skin. Then it would start on your organs, until nothing remained except the bullet.<br/>            The Genoshans had certainly taken a page out of the Hydra handbook, if you’d be willing to call it that.<br/>            “Let me guess, your dad sentenced you to the cage? For how long?”<br/>            “Shut up Ruben. And no, it was actually Diana who sentenced me for a good 3 hours of cage time.”<br/>            Ruben Mackenzie was two year younger than Maggie and one of her best friends. He was the same age as Thomas and if she had to believe her dad, he was in everything the same as his father, Alphonso.  <br/>            “You took some scratches? You’re lucky they didn’t dismantle you.”<br/>            Maggie didn’t give him an answer. She knew damn well she had been lucky today, but a feeling in her gut told her that everything would have been different if she’d gone through the terrigen mist already. It was one of the few things she could remember about her mom.<br/>           <em>“Maggie, when you become 18, going through the terrigen mist will be your own choice. No one can take that choice from you.” <br/></em>            After their conversation, she understood a little bit better why her father didn’t want her to go through the terrigen. He didn’t want to happen to her what had happened to her mother.<br/>            “Hellooo, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”<br/>            “I’m in the cage. Most people who end up under the chamber light look like a ghost. Sometimes with a little bit of blood on the side.”<br/>            Ruben smirked. “You never lose your sense of fun, do you?”<br/>            Maggie rolled with her eyes in response.<br/>            “How’s your dad?”<br/>            “Paranoid, as usual. Don’t blame him. The light house is so full of people, it looks like it could burst at any minute.”<br/>           “Wait until the other two SHIELD bases get discovered, or when Genosha and the league get their hands on the Wakandians. Then we’ll have to hand of our bedrooms.”<br/>           Maggie heard some noise behind her. Ruben looked up from the chamber tube.<br/>            “What’s going on?”<br/>            “I don’t know, some kind of disturbance.”<br/>           Maggie could see how Ruben got up from his spot next to her healing pod. He probably had gone out into the hallway to look at what was going on.<br/>            “Damn. I have to go.”<br/>            “What’s going on?”<br/>           “My dad’s paranoia wasn’t for nothing today.”<br/>           Ruben ran out of the room, while Maggie growled in annoyance. She was stuck in the chamber, for at least another two hours.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>            “Where is he?”<br/>            The entire Light House had known it before Daniel had known it himself: Mack had caught a potential League member in the new stream of refugees. They had separated her from the others and brought her to a special interrogation room.<br/>            “Gossip is apparently faster.”<br/>            “Funny. How did you identify her?”<br/>            Mack handed him the paperwork.<br/>           “She didn’t flinch when she saw Lorna. Everyone has a reaction when they see Lorna.”<br/>            Lorna was an inhuman who had gone through a full transformation while going through the mist. She had three eyes and a green scaley skin, something that could be very terrifying. Not having a reaction to that when you saw her for the first time was impossible.<br/>            “We’re lucky Lorna only got with us two days ago. It’s impossible that they know about her”, Daniel replied. “How do you want to handle this?”<br/>            “We all know the tensions are getting higher”, Mack replied. “Usually, I would have done this myself, but we’ve seen what happened to the people from the Wakanda shipment.”<br/>            “I’ll do it.”<br/>            Daniel grabbed the folder from Mack his hands and entered the interrogation room, knowing Mack and a few other agents would be watching from next door. Behind the table, there was a girl who could easily be from Thomas his age. Twenty-five years ago, Daniel would have gone easy on her, but knowing his own children, he knew that looks could be very deceiving.<br/>            “Do you know who I am?”<br/>            No response. Of course. He wasn’t surprised. He remembered how this had gone last time they had caught a member of the League.<br/>           “I assume that you know who I am. I am here to find out if you are a potential league member or not.”<br/>            Still no reaction. Daniel walked around the table, so he was standing right behind the girl.<br/>            “Is this your way of trying to scare me?”<br/>            “Maybe. Would you like to place a bet?”<br/>            “Why would I?”<br/>            “Because I am sure I can make you sing like a bird within 5 minutes.”<br/>            “Good luck with that.”<br/>            Poor ignorant thing. Daniel never liked it when he had to use his new achieved “talent”, but like many of his people, he had done what needed to be done. In an attempt to protect his children, he had taken some drastic measures. Before the girl could recognize what was happening, he had placed his hands on her mouth.<br/>            “Then you will speak no evil…”<br/>            His hands were on her eyes.<br/>            “See no evil…”<br/>            His hands were on her neck, while he whispered in her ear.<br/>            “And hear no evil.”<br/>            All she could do was squirm. After Daniel was done with her, he sat across from her, his face in a neutral expression. He would give the eye- , mouth- and earless girl across the table a good 5 minutes.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>            “Dad? Are you here?”<br/>            Diana Fitzsimmons had found her way to her dad’s office, somewhere on the lowest levels of the Light house. She tried every day to get her dad upstairs, to have lunch with the others, his friends, their family, but he became more resistant in leaving his office. She noticed that every day, she had to put more effort in getting him out of there.<br/>            “Dad?”<br/>            “We have to resolve the anachronisms… If we create our own achronisms, the quantum reflex should make it possible-“<br/>            Leopold Fitz was exactly where Diana had left him the previous day; Behind his desk and stacks of books. The walls in the room where covered in white boards. The ground was filled with books; Since she was 15, her dad had fallen in some sort of schizophrenia state, focused on his main goal: How he could get everyone back. Everyone who had died since the day Genosha had send their dismantlers into the world.<br/>            “Dad, have you slept?”<br/>             “If we look at the file- The file says it all. The council of nine goes deeper than the first memory of the fall, when everything started falling, bombs and exterminators and death and-“<br/>             “Dad?”<br/>             He was rattling again. One of those days.<br/>            “I know you’re diving as it seems into… Quantum physics”, Diana said while she looked around the books on her father’s desk, “but you know that the council of nine is a history subject?”<br/>            Her father was silent, staring to the white board in front of him.<br/>            “The council of nine is a history subject we discussed during the history lessons from agent Coulson and director Sousa back in the day. Director Sousa dismantled them in 1947.”<br/>           “I didn’t solve this today. He didn’t solve this today. HE DIDN’T SOLVE THIS TODAY!”<br/>            Fitz started to grab multiple papers from his desk and ran out of the room. Diana stood frozen on her spot. Five seconds later, her father was back in the office.<br/>            “Where is Sousa?”<br/>            “You mean the director?”<br/>            “WHERE IS DIRECTOR SOUSA?”<br/>            “In an interrogation. Everyone knows they’ve caught another league member.”<br/>            “Bloody hell-“ Fitz cursed. “HE CAN’T BE IN THAT INTERROGATION.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Why we fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “OUT OF MY WAY!”<br/>            Fitz ran like he had never ran in his life. While he ran through the hallways of the light house, he knew people were staring at him. He didn’t care at all.<br/>           “Fitz, what the-“<br/>           He busted into the interrogation room and threw a splinter bomb at the girl without eyes, ears and a mouth. She had vanished within seconds.<br/>           “Fitz, what the-“<br/>            Both Sousa and Mack were staring at him with question marks in their eyes. Fitz dropped down against the wall of the interrogation room, panting heavily.<br/>            “The league knows… We know… You didn’t solve this today.”<br/>            Daniel knew that these days, Leopold Fitz could barely make something of his own thoughts, so if they wanted to do this, they had to take their time with getting the right information out of him.<br/>            “Fitz… Look at me. Focus on me, okay? Why did you splinter bomb her? I know that you wouldn’t do that without a good reason.”<br/>            “I am 80% sure the league knows the location of the Light House”, Fitz whispered. “And I solved our problem. I know how we can get the others back.”<br/>            Daniel wanted to say something, but Mack cut him off.<br/>            “One point at the time. Let’s start first with the most obvious one. Why did you splinter bomb her?”<br/>            “Diana came into my office, talking about Sousa being in an interrogation with a potential one, which reminded me of- of- of something I read about a case in China. In China a league agent came close to a resistance leader, while his cells were loaded with concentrated dismantling extract. They blew themselves up and-“<br/>            “Everyone seized to exist.”<br/>            “Next to everyone they touched of course. If you would touch her bare skin, you would slowly get killed after 48 hours.”<br/>            Both Mack and Sousa exchanged a look.<br/>            “Good lord- You two should be in contamination. So many others should be in contamination- Hey, we-“<br/>            “What else did you have to say Fitz? Don’t get carried away now. There is more you wanted to say.”<br/>            Sweat was dripping down from Sousa’s forehead, realizing what had happened to all of them- What this meant for their future.<br/>            “I- I- I- I tracked the Leagues’ finances back all the way to the creation of Captain America. The main reason the league got created was out of fear for others like Steve Rogers, but the main stream of money that made the founding of the League possible came from some wealthy benefactors in Los Angeles, also known as-“<br/>            “The council of 9”, Daniel replied. “Which I dissolved with Peggy in the summer of 1947.”<br/>           “A few weeks after you got promoted to LA, a representative from the Genoshan Royal Household had a meeting at the Arena Club in LA. From that date on, millions got transferred from secret bank accounts to the Genoshan authorities.”<br/>            “So if we stop that conversation from happening-“<br/>            “They’ll never get the money to create the organization.”<br/>            “And will you please now GET INTO BLOODY QUARANTINE?’<br/>            After that, everything went fast. Mack, Sousa and many others got pulled into a quarantine room. They got checked out by medical staff, got tested for contamination. It made Daniel realize what needed to happen.<br/>            “Fitz, can you get Deke in here?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>            “You, out of here.”<br/>            Ruben had come back running in and opened Maggie her chamber.<br/>            “Ru-? What the hell is going on?”<br/>            “Your dad and mine have been put in quarantine. I heard from uncle Deke we have exactly five hours to grab our stuff.”<br/>           “Wait- What?”<br/>            The moment Maggie sat up, Ruben grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. In the hallways of the Light House, Maggie noticed there was chaos. Something had definitely happened.<br/>            “Go to your room, grab a duffle bag, fill it with your stuff, and meet us in the hangar. Don’t waste a minute.”<br/>            There was fear in his voice.<br/>            There was something Ruben wasn’t telling her. So instead of going to her room through all the chaos, she went to the quarantine area. She saw her dad and uncle Mack in separate rooms.<br/>            “Dad?”<br/>            Looking at his reaction, he had definitely not expected her to be there.<br/>            “Maggie, what are you doing here? You should be in your room, gathering your things.”<br/>           He was transpiring heavily.<br/>            “There is something no one is telling me.”<br/>            “I-“<br/>           He sighed.<br/>            “We found a way to get your mom back, kiddo. I don’t have a way of explaining it now, but your uncle Deke knows all the details. He will join you, your brother, Ruben and the two Fitzsimmons girls on your mission to the past.”<br/>            “Just… Just like how you met mom?”<br/>            He nodded. There were tears in his eyes. Her father wasn’t a man who got emotional.<br/>            “Your hand… What happened to your hand?”<br/>            Daniel looked at his right hand, where the skin was starting to let go.<br/>            Oh.<br/>            “No, no no no… You are not going to send me away so you can die without Tom and me seeing it! No, you’re not going to do that to us!”<br/>            “Shh, hey hey hey… Look at me. Agent Maggie Sousa-Johnson, look at me.”<br/>            With reluctance, Maggie looked at her father. She hated it when he used his director voice against her.<br/>           “The league got created through a flow of money, coming from the council of 9, an organization I dismantled in 1947, together with Peggy Carter. You know my stories about her, right?”<br/>            Maggie nodded.<br/>            “We did that in the summer of 47. You’re going to early 47, when I just became director. Prevent that conversation from happening-“<br/>            “And none of this will have ever happened”, Maggie replied.<br/>            “When you will return, all should be back to how it is supposed to be”, Daniel replied. “You and everyone on the Zephyr will be the only ones who remember what happened, and you will have saved all of us. Can you do that for me?”<br/>            Maggie softly nodded.<br/>            “Now, go. Grab your stuff and go.”<br/>            “But what about Tom?”<br/>            “Don’t make this harder than it already is, Mags”, Daniel answered. “Grab your things and GO!”<br/>            With tears in her eyes, Maggie ran back to the entrance of the quarantine area.<br/>            “I love you.”<br/>            “I know. Love you too, <em>Maggie pie</em>.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>            Maggie ran through the light house like she had never ran in her entire life. She tried for her mission instinct to take over, but the tears kept streaming down her face.<br/>            Her father was dying. The last person she had, next to her little brother, was dying. And he would stay death if she failed her mission.<br/>            She busted into her room, grabbed the duffle bag from under her bed, and started to fill it with the things she deemed important, not sure if she would ever see this place ever again; She grabbed the picture that got made when Thomas had just joined their family: It was their first picture as a family of 4, when she was only 8 years old and Thomas 6. She grabbed some of her dad’s old journals, from when he had just traveled to the 21<sup>st</sup> century, her own diary, clothes and her favorite weapons, the ones she had always with her. Within minutes, she gave the room a silent goodbye and left for the hangar, where she saw Ruben waving at her. He was close to an aircraft she had never seen before.<br/>            “Get in, Mags! We’re leaving any minute!”<br/>            Inside the aircraft, Maggie her mouth fell open. What was this place?<br/>            “Mackenzie and Sousa-Johnson, drop your things in your bunk and meet me in the command center. We’re leaving as soon as possible, the Light House can get over run at any minute. LET’S GO!”<br/>            Above them on the bridge, their uncle Deke Shaw was looking at them. Maggie remembered stories of how he had used to be an enormous goofball back in the day, but the rule of the Genoshans and the league had changed him. A lot.<br/>            “Davis, ask permission to control to get out of here. I’ll be activating the time drive.”<br/>            While heading to the bunks, Maggie could hear the bickering of the Fitzsimmons sisters behind her. Diana and Alya were incredibly smart, but sometimes it got really annoying.<br/>            “Why is dad sending us along on this thing?”<br/>            “How the hell am I supposed to know? I am not the one who can make sense of him these days!”<br/>            “And the two of you are the smart ones?”<br/>            God, they were so annoying sometimes. Maggie turned around to them in the bunk hallway, to look them straight in the eyes.<br/>            “Our parents send us away because everyone is gonna die.”<br/>            As two of the bunk doors in the hallway were already closed, they were already in use, Maggie chose the nearest one.<br/>            “There are names on them, you know!”<br/>            She sighed. She opened the door again, looked for the one with her name on it, and vanished into her bunk. When the door closed behind her, she dropped her duffle bag on the ground and dropped down next to it. Today was definitely an awful day.<br/>            <em>“Everyone, permission has been given, lock it or lose it. Taking off in five!” <br/></em>            Maggie got up, dropped her bag on the bed and left her bunk, to the command center. In the command center, Uncle Deke was giving instructions to LMD Davis, a family friend who had once been killed and turned into an LMD after. She assumed he would probably be acting as their pilot.<br/>            “Maggie, you’re here. Do you know if we’re all accounted for?”<br/>            “Alya and Diana were just fighting in the hallway, Ruben was the one who pulled me in, haven’t seen Thomas yet.”<br/>            “Then get your brother. We have to go. That’s an order.”<br/>            Quickly she went to the back of the plane, where Thomas just entered the cargo hold, duffle bag and everything.<br/>            “Mags, what the-“<br/>            “Drop your stuff in a bunk and get yourself to the command center. We’re going- somewhere.”<br/>            She pushed her little brother into the direction of the bunks and headed back to the command center herself, to strap herself in next to the others. A few minutes after, Thomas joined her in the neighboring seat.<br/>            “Uncle Deke, where are we going exactly?”<br/>            “This is not the time for questions, Mackenzie,” Deke replied to the youngest Mackenzie. “The moment the hangar doors will open, we will give away the exact location of the Light House.”<br/>            Maggie could hear the sound of shots getting fired outside of their vessel. The sounds of the accelerating engine hummed in her ears. On one of the observation screens, a countdown appeared.<br/>            “Jumping in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Phase 2: Symbolization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phase 2: Symbolization<br/>We give symbols to “we” vs. “them”. We make sure we recognize them as different from ourselves. This can happen through names, but also through clothing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 2029, somewhere in the afternoon  -- LA</p><p>
  <em>“¡No pueden hacer esto!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elena threw an empty soda can towards the TV. It was that Ruben could come home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>at any moment from a playdate, otherwise she would have taken the nearest plane to Daisy in River’s End. The moment Mack would hear on the news what happened, he would probably run straight home from the garage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “What’s wrong mommy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            8-year old Francisco looked around the door, wondering what caused his mom to throw a soda can to the TV. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Nothing, mi amore. Mommy is just a little mad at the TV for showing that commercial with the duck for the 200<sup>th</sup> time. You know that I don’t like how they treat animals in those commercials”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Okay”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Elena her youngest vanished again, back to his room upstairs. She wasn’t sure she would be able to maintain her cool until Daniel’s mom dropped Ruben off back home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            It had happened before and it had happened again. This time, it would be worse. Much worse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The sound of chatter and an opening front door grabbed Elena from her thoughts. She peeked around the corner of the living room, seeing how Mack had just returned home. Luckily for her current state of mind, he had had the sense of sight to pick Ruben up from his playdate with his friend Daniel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Go tell your brother you’re back home. I’m gonna see what your mom is up to, okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Elena vanished back into the living room, only to feel Mack his arms around her a few seconds later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I dropped everything and came home as fast as I could. How are you holding up?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I’m not.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “From what I noticed, the boys haven’t noticed anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “That’s good.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            They embraced each other in a moment of silence. YoYo had never wanted to run so much in her life; Running from something there was no running from. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “How could they do that to us? Making the list of names who signed the accords public?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I don’t know, mi amore. I don’t know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I thought we’d left that part of our lives behind us, Mack. I really thought we were past all this now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “They said the submissions for new passports would be send out tomorrow. The notifications for the microchip and tattoo’s afterwards.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Writing my identity on my face-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            She mumbled something in Spanish, which would have definitely cost her kids a mouthwash, if they had used those words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “What would you like to do?” Mack asked her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “We both know what we’ll need to do”, Elena answered. “We’ve been in this world long enough to know how this will end. We need to run. We’ll need to grab the children and go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Are you sure you don’t want to think this through?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “That’s typically for you as the turtle man to say”. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>